lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Forces Of Darkness
IC Historical Information. This page is considered public knowledge for the March 1st 2007 - September 11 2009 timeline. It was broadcast during the 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era. Only staff can make these pages Introductions Broadcasting Network Report: * Interview * The rarely seen GNI symbol appears on screen, showing the female reporter, Julie Bernhart. The camera pans round, displaying a tall stool, backlit, with a tall man, wearing a stark black Imperial uniform. "Mr Mohc..." The woman begins; the man raises a gloved hand, then gives a cold, measured response, "Chief Facilitator Mohc." He leans forward on his stool, grey eyes boring into her, the woman looking visually disturbed, more so than a simple wrong title should cause. "Uh... Yes... Yes, of course, my mistake, Chief Facilitator Mohc." She pauses, giving a nervous smile, "thank you for agreeing to this interview..." Another wave of the hand, "you may dispense with the pleasantries, Ms Bernhart." She shuffles, absentmindedly pulling at her collar, as if for air. A gulp, " You are a member of the Imperial Engineering Corps, correct?" A brief nod. "And your remit was the physical construction of the Arc Hammer, as well as the technical oversight of the entire exercise of what has been dubbed the Dark Trooper Project. Would you care to tell us about that?" Another barely perceptible nod. "Several months ago, Dr Eroden of the IMDR, concerned with the... status of the Imperial Army, began working on a new alternative, an army of soldiers, merciless and legion in number entirely created to serve The Empire and with unwavering and eternal loyalty to Lord Babuir." He pauses, drawing breath. The Project Broadcasting Network Report: * Interview * Julie's eyes flick off stage for a brief moment, before nodding. "It began in complete secrecy, only those directly in the project knew of its creation, development work continued, we assembled the construction frame and then, eventually, over time, our requirements increased. Having mined local sources of phrik alloy from Imperial space, we began requiring greater quantities needed from the Devvus66 asteroid in the Roche system. For some time, our ships cordoned off the area, transferring supplies." A pause. "Evidently, our movements caught some pirate attention, who then decided to attack our cargo conveyors." He gives an almost frustrated sigh causing the interviewer to flinch... "Despite a gallant attempt at defence from the Imperial Navy, the next phase of construction was delayed for over a week, after which, we began completing the Arc Hammer and also, more importantly, began livefire testing of our Dark Trooper prototypes." He leans back in his stool, treating it almost as a command chair. Livefire Broadcasting Network Report: * Interview * The GNI interviewer frowns, "I'm sorry... What do you mean by... livefire... tests?" A self satisfied sneer, "Combat, of course... Simple tests of their weapon systems, covert support of Imperial personnel on Bespin for example... The elimination of certain... undesirable elements of the Cloud City populace that the incompetant administration of the BPF had failed to deal with. The same is true of Roche and Kashyyyk." Julie nods, "And what of the innocents on Wroona. In the university?" Suddenly, Mohc grips the side of his stool, rising and in a swift motion, his gloved hand moves backwards, gliding downwards to slap the reporter across the jaw. She looks stunned, aghast... Her eyes track over the mans shoulder, she does nothing. "There were NO innocents there. They were guilty. All of each, each and everyone one! By their inaction, their lack of faith! They allowed those subversive thoughts to surface, to take form. Their inaction was treason of the highest order, and they all, each and every one of them, paid the price." His outburst over, Mohc returns to his seat. Variations of Cruelty Broadcasting Network Report: * Interview * Julie's face twitches, though she resists the urge to rub it, "Perhaps we should change the subject...." Totally calm again, as if it never happened, the man nods. "What can you tell us about the Dark Troopers themselves?" He clasps his hands in a pyramid, sitting back, "They come in 3 variants, Phase I, a minor model designed as support backup with the possibility of several of them accompanying solo Phase II troopers in the future." He clears his throat. "Phase II troopers are our main combat variant. equipped with a jetpack, Imperial Repeater Rifle and Phrik armoured body shell, these Dark Troopers stand at 9 feet tall and are very well armoured, albeit somewhat slow, a relentless tide, the slow hammer of Imperial might, they are our main Warriors and are being deployed throughout the galaxy as we speak." A sudden, disquietening sly grin. "Finally, we have the Phase III model, a walking behemoth, these are armed with a heavy assault cannon with linked missile launchers." A dark grin, "fortunately for our Mr Dante... These models will only be deployed in special circumstances and events..." The woman nods slowly. Last Words Broadcasting Network Report: * Interview * Shuffling her cards, she moves onto her last one, "a final question if I may. What is your response to the claims by those we believe to be affiliated with Mr Dante that these Dark Troopers, this entire project, is nothing more than a new Imperial Superweapon designed to, and I quote, 'cow the free peoples of the galaxy, grinding them even further under the heel of the Empire.' I feel I should remind you that that is a quote from one of our sources." Guldar Mohc's eyebrow raises abruptly. He glances behind his shoulder, then smiles darkly, "the freedom is a lie, a delusion, created by dreamers and madmen. Only in duty to the Empire does one find true freedom, and only in death does duty end." Julie Bernhart looks somewhat puzzled by this response. Broadcasting Network Report: * Interview * Gathering herself, Julie then turns to face the camera directly, "next week on our show we are fortunate enough to have as our guests, some of the former students of Seaport University who were off on the day of the massacre and claim to have been present on the day of Mr Dante's appea..." She is suddenly interrupted by a sharp command from Mohc. "Enough!" He turns into the spotlight, giving a curt nod. Two red lights appear in the dim darkness behind the spotlight, servos whirr, a huge booted foot slams to the ground. An immense being of darkness, taller than a wookiee, clad in armour the colour of a storm advances. "Kill them. Kill them all." A deep rumbling bass, reverbating voice is heard in response, "by your command." A high pitched whine, glinting black barrels rotate in the darkness and yellow blasts of energy spit out in quick succession, 3 at once blasting into Julie's chest, tipping her off the stool, a look of horror etched upon her face. The Dark Trooper turns, lights spark, cameras fall over one by one as the cameramen turn to flee, only to be gunned down in the back, without anyone to support them, the cameras fall over, the picture crackling to static. The whine dies down... Silence. "Suffer not the lies of the traitor." A single voice responds. "Affirmative."